A Fine Line Between Love and Hate
by WeasleyWizardWheezes123
Summary: So Lily Evans and James Potter are entering their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but Lily has noticed a change in Potter, a good change. But she needs to focus on her studies and distractions are simply not acceptable. Will she give in to Potter and finally let him have his way? Will she be able to fight of her instincts? Please read and review! :D


**So hey, I'm trying a different pairing this time, I hope it's okay, let me know in the reviews what you think and I'll do what I can to improve it**

* * *

A lot of people say that there is a fine line between love and hate, as of this year my heart has been jumping all kinds of crazy over the line. I don't understand it, I hate him. Despise him even. No. I loathe him. Then why am I finding this hard to believe anymore.  
I, Lily Evans, hate James Potter. He is immature, self obsessed, big-headed and downright arrogant son of a flobberworm. I've always disliked him, he picked on Sev, someone who hadn't done anything against him. For years he's tried to impress me, Quidditch, spells, and hexing my best friend, good move Potter, way to get a girl in your pants.  
Anyway it's the start of my final year here at Hogwarts, and guess what?! I've been appointed head girl. Today I start my first role as head girl, patrolling the carriages in my robes, head girl badge pinned proudly to my cloak. First though, I have to speak to the headmaster and meet my partner, I hope he's nice.  
I strolled down past the many compartments, past the nervous giggles of excitement from the first years, and past the carriage with the oh so very cocky four, Remus, Sirius, Peter and... wait.  
"Evans ma girl!" A familiar voice was heard from down the carriage. I didn't even bother turning around. I didn't have to. His hand hit my shoulder as he put his head forward, "ooh, I like the badge. It's not quite as shiny as mine though..."  
"Potter, I don't have time for this I've got to-" I stopped. Oh no. Why? Why of all people would he choose James? Was this some kind of cruel joke? It had to be, oh please let it be.  
"It's okay, I'll walk with you, we can go together." He told me, you could hear the grin in his voice.  
"Oh boy it's like a dream come true." I muttered.  
James and I have known each other since our first year at Hogwarts, I never liked him. He bullied Severus, and flirted with all the girls; but he never stopped trying to get me to go on a date with him. I hated everything he did, the way he always thought he was right, the way he thought that he knew the answer to everything. I hated the cocky little smirk that he always carried with him. I hated him. I really truly hated him.  
Anyway, we made it down to the carriage where the headmaster waited for us. As we sat down on opposite sides of the compartment, I managed to get a really good look at the boy. Except, he wasn't a boy. Not any more. The summer had worked wonders on him, he looked so... so... grown up. He was tall, really tall, I'd say at least 6 foot. He had a slim build, but his muscles looked rather defined, and were quite clear through his white shirt. His tie was hung loosely around his neck, where the skin was showing the beginnings of a little stubble. His face was rather angular, his cheek bones were defined, his nose, was rather long, but fit with the rest of his face. His glasses had fallen down his nose a little, causing him to wrinkle his nose every so often to try and shuffle them back up, and behind them were some, hazel eyes, observing me as much as I was observing him. His hair still fell scruffily into his face and eyes, with shades of dark brown and black.  
The headmaster; Professor Dumbledore, waited patiently for us to settle and make ourselves comfortable before handing us a glass of pumpkin juice and beginning to brief us on our duties as head boy and head girl. There was nothing other than what I expected, you know, when it is okay and not okay to hand out detentions, when to take points away... how we were expected to use our responsibility wisely and responsibly- I'm pretty sure that was aimed at James more than me.  
Well, anyway, the talk finished and our duties began and I began to walk down the carriage, expecting James to follow me. I looked back and he was heading in the opposite direction. "Hey where are you going?" I called behind him, not used to him abandoning the chance to ask me on yet another date.  
"If you go that way, I can cover this half of the train," he informed me, in an unrecognisable tone of voice. He said something sensible and I didn't make him. What happened to him?!  
I must admit it felt a little disheartening, he didn't want to spend time with me, last year he would have jumped at the chance to come with me, hex a few third years to show off his "talent", but not this year, no this year he didn't want to see me. What am I saying? I should be glad to get him and his stuck up ways out of my hair. I didn't want him to like me. So it's a good thing that he doesn't anymore, right? Right?  
The rest of the day ran smoothly, the first years were sorted and shown their rooms, the rules were said, the song was sung; led by Sirius and James themselves, sounding like a couple of single 40 year olds who had stocked up on way too much firewhisky. It didn't take long for me to feel right back at home, with my bags unpacked and my wand in hand.  
The next event was the first day, that was not as easy to get used to. I forgot what early mornings looked like.  
Either way I somehow managed to haul my dreary body out of bed and get myself ready, I tied half of my long red hair behind my head in a small pony tail. I checked myself several times in the mirror to make sure that I was presentable and then I stepped out of the portrait hole and made my way down for a nice healthy breakfast before the day. Fruit salad sounds like a good idea to start the day, I was in a good mood and nothing will get me down not even-  
"Howdy partner." James grinned and placed himself next to me on the bench, it was getting increasingly hard to act like I didn't care, but he smelt so good. A mixture of lavender and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I need to snap out of this or I'm never  
going to get through school. Come on Lily, remind yourself _'I hate James. I hate James_.'  
So my first lesson is care of magical creatures, brilliant, I can ignore him quite easily in this lesson, I have many techniques. It didn't take long for one to be necessary. I could already see James, Sirius, Remus and Peter approaching me from the back of the class. Come on Lily, get your act together, you're losing your touch. Remember, you hate James Potter, and the rest of his cocky crew. Before James had a chance to throw in a line and a smirk professor Kettleburn emerged from the trees, with a glowing horse sized animal.  
"Oooh a Unicorn!" James gasped, half mocking Julia and her lot, but half in actual awe himself. Kettleburn had decided to kick off the school year with a big opening and had done a darn good job.  
"Watch yourself Potter, we don't want an accident." I grinned. Atta girl, that's better. That's more me, perhaps it was just going back nerves.  
"Aww, don't worry Lils, I think I can hold it." came the response.  
"You better, because I'm not going to help you clean it up." I responded, grimacing at the thought.  
I turned my head back to the front of the class and began to write down the odd facts that Kettleburn was telling us. Then, one by one, we were allowed to pet the unicorn. I must admit, I was a lot more excited than I looked.  
I extended my hand slowly so that I didn't startle it, and I ran my fingers through it's glowing white mane, it was so soft, like silk and it just slid through my fingers like it wasn't even there. It's fur wasn't oily like that of a horse, but equally soft and fluffy. It was James' turn to pat it next and I considered another remark about his overly excited reaction, but I didn't think fast enough this time, the moment had passed. Instead I just watched him, extend his steady hand to gently stroke the muzzle of the content creature before him, watch him confidently look it in the eye, showing that he was not afraid, but also showing it respect. I'm not going to lie, watching him concentrate quietly, watching him not try and impress someone was a sight more attractive than any other time I have ever seen him.  
He walked back to the rest of the class with a very pleased look on his face which disappeared at the sight of mine and replaced with a more casual look, he slung an arm over my shoulders and just grunted a little "Yeah, it was pretty cool I guess." he started, running a hand through his hair to ruffle it up a little, "I've seen better though."  
"Oh yeah?" I ask, with an element of laughter in my voice.  
"Yeah. Tons of stuff. Way too much to list." He defended.  
"Of course, well let me know when you can remember one." I grinned in reply. This was more like it, here was the Lily I know. This was the Lily I remember. The Lily who hates James.

* * *

Aand here is the end of the first chapter, let me know what you think, I'm open to any suggestions.


End file.
